battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Qing Lin
}} Qing Lin is a half-human that gain special ability thanks of her being half snakeman. She started as a servant for the Manly Steel Mercenary and she is now a saint of the Heavenly Snake Mansion. Appearance Light Novel The girl that entered the room did not appear very old. From her appearance, it seemed that she was slightly younger than Xiao Yan. She wore a pale green elegant dress. Her body may be small, but it was strangely quite mature, appearing only slightly unripe. Her oval face was cute and delicate, much like a pretty porcelain doll. Her timid manner was like a rabbit in a state of anxiety, causing people to be unable to help but pity her. The snow white wrist actually grew some green colored - snake scale. Her eyes were slightly green in color. Moreover at the deep regions of the pupils, there appeared to be three extremely small dark green spots that were hidden. Manhua She is a small girl with green hair and eyes. She wears a purple top and a white pants. Personality She is very friendly and kind person, but she has timid personality. History Her mother was raped by a Snakemen and under normal situation a child between the two species is impossible but Qing Lin is an exception. She became a servant of the Manly Steel Mercenary, she was paid for her services. Plot Tagger Desert She became a servant of the Manly Steel Mercenary, during Xiao Yan stay in the mercenary group she received protection since she was also a victim while the group did not completely trust her. She guided the Manly Steel Mercenary and Xiao Yan to the location of the Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame which was not there. They had back with out Xiao Yan to their base they were attack by Yun Lan Sect's disciples and Mo Cheng. She was kidnapped by Mo Cheng because of her eyes special ability to control snakes, Mo Cheng wanted to transfer her eyes into his body. She summon Xiao Ling to protect her when he got close to with a scalpel, unfortunaly Xiao Ling was no match for Mo Cheng. After that Na Lan Yan Ran arrived on the scene and demanding that Mo Cheng release Qing Lin and apology for using Yun Lan Sect. But he soon turn on Na Lan Yan Ran luckly Xiao Yan arrived cutting Mo Cheng. However, Mo Cheng was not killed and he transform himself into a monster to fight them. Soon after Mo Cheng death, Lu Man appear with Bai Ya in order to secure Qing Lin for themselves, a fight broke out between Xiao Yan and Hai Po Dong versus Lu Man and Bai Ya. But with Xiao Yan already received damage from the fight with Mo Cheng and then continue fighting against a Dou Ancestor Lu Man and Dou Emperor Bai Ya it was inevitable that Qing Lin Would be kidnapped again this time by Heavenly Snake Mansion. However, Xiao Yan manage to severely injured Bai Ya in the fight. Sky Serpent Mansion treated her very well and even intended for her to helm the Sky Serpent Mansion. However, the Elders wanted to match her with the eldest son of the previous chief. She was unwilling so she ended up secretly running away. After having secretly run away, she had first made a trip to the Jia Ma Empire. However, everything was already different. After some inquiry, she finally became aware that Xiao Yan had headed to the Central Plains. Since she had nothing to do, she also travelled a great distance to this place. Part of the reason was to tour and gain experience but most of it was because she wanted to find a certain person who had left a deep impression in her heart. She met Xiao Yan in the ancient remains of a Dou Sheng. They fought against each other and when Xiao Yan recognized her, they were both surprised and happy. Trivia *Since she had been born, Xiao Yan was the first person who said that the scales, which even she herself was afraid of, was beautiful. * She Later Reappears to Xiao Yan at Chapter 1254 * She mistook Zi Yan as a Lizard Race due to her aura. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Snake-People Category:Heavenly Snake Mansion Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Dou Sheng